Changes
by beloved-raven
Summary: okay this is a kigo and werewolf story... probaly a bad idea. dang those plot bunnies!rated t for scary descriptions


Changes

By: Beloved-Raven

Disclaimer: I am a poor biz nitch, I own my 86' Chevy Celebrity…that's pretty much it!

Warnings: THIS IS A KIGO STORY! IF THIS TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP ISN"T YOUR CUP OF TEA THEN CLICK THE BACK BUTTON! Ps I'm a pyro so flames make me happy, bad reviews will need to be called ice, but that won't work either since I love the snow…send me pink stuff as "flames"! R&R people!

* * *

I sit here watching as the full moon rises. I'm scared and nervous, this will be my first full moon after I was bitten last month.

I've forgiven her, my beloved. She didn't mean for the curse to be transferred to me, she never meant to bite me. I've heard her crying about it when she thinks I'm sleeping. Poor Shego, so strong yet her heart bleeds for me.

Foot steps in the hall alert me that she is about to join me on the back porch. She's naked just as I am. I can't help but stare at her perfect pale green body.

"Getting a good look huh Princess," she says with a smirk.

"Why shouldn't I. You're the most beautiful thing on two legs," I reply.

"Yeah, well… thanks Kimmie. But I think your wrong, it's you that's the most beautiful thing on two legs. I'm the most beautiful thing on four."

She smiles at me knowingly.

As the moon finally comes into full view my entire body stiffens for a second. Then pain shoots through me. The pain is so great that my body doubles over and I fall to the deck. I claw at the wood, not with human hands but wolves claws, as my spine snaps and twists into it's new form. My skin glistens as bright red fur starts to sprout. I scream in agony as my face starts to lengthen into a snout. The pain is unbearable. I finally pass out.

* * *

I nudge Princess with my nose. God she's beautiful. I was wrong, she's the most gorgeous thing on two and four legs.

She passed out from the pain not even half way through. My body has done this so many times already that I'm pretty used to the pain.

I lay next to her and wait for her to awaken.

I hate myself for what I've done to her. I knew it was time for the moon to rise and I still didn't do anything to remove her from our house. She looked so peaceful asleep on the couch after dozing off during our movie. I had left her there thinking I could just hole up in our room. Boy was I wrong. She came upon me half way through my transformation. I tried to push her away but she just got so close and my wolf instincts just took over. I ended up biting her with a half transformed mouth.

I can still hear her scream as my newly formed fangs broke the skin on her shoulder. That scream made me come to my senses enough to push her out the door and lock it with barley human hands.

I will never forgive myself, how could I? I have hurt the one thing I hold most near and dear to my heart. I hurt my Kimmie.

* * *

Ooh my aching body! Never have I felt such pain. It was as if my entire body were on fire and all my bones decided to break.

As I slowly open my eyes I see a black wolf with a green belly. I try to jump away but all my feet get tangled up. When the wolf looks at me everything comes rushing back. The bite, the transformation and the realization that the wolf is Shego. She was right, she is the most beautiful thing on four legs.

I try to smile but it doesn't work. Shego gets up and walks over to me. She starts sniffing me and my animal, no wolf, instincts kick in as I role over presenting my soft belly. I see Shego nod her approval. She steps back a bit and starts licking my face. Oh my god that feels good!

When she finishes she walks around to my other side and pushes me with her nose. I get up when I realize what she is doing. As I stand up she slides in beside me to steady my footing. As soon as I am able to stand by myself she starts demonstrating how to walk.

My first few attempts end up with me face planting into the hard wood of the deck. There is only one upside to those first few ties, each time I face planted Shego rushed over and licked my face. By the fifth try I've got the whole walking with four legs down. Running is easier, I get that after only two tries.

As I run along the fence Shego comes out of nowhere and nips at my feet. If it wasn't for the fact that she was hopping around and acting like a puppy I would have thought that I had done something wrong.

We play the rest of the night.

* * *

I wake up next to Kim on top of the table in the backyard beneath the shade tree. As much as I love her we need to cover up or go inside. I do NOT wish to share my Princess with the stupid nosy neighbors.

As I lay down beside Kimmie in our bed upstairs, she starts to stir and waken. "Good morning Shego… did you bring me up here?"

"Well doy Princess, I am not sharing you with those damn nosy ass neighbors. Your mine and I'm yours," I reply while wrapping my arms around her middle.

"Hmmm, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You may have mentioned it some time or another. Though why I have no idea, especially after what I have last done to you," I reply sadly.

"Shego, baby, I don't blame you. I should have just done as you said and stayed out. I didn't listen and this is what happened, it's my own fault. And don't ever let me hear you doubting my love for you ever again, because I do love you," Kim said as she turned in my arms to face me.

"I love you too Kim, I'm sorry… it's just that, I… I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you. First hurt you in our fights we had before we retired, now I've committed the worst act of my life and transferred my curse to you. I don't understand how you can still love me, or even like me for that matter."

"Shego, I have forgiven you. I know you never would have hurt me when we used to fight. And I know you didn't done this intentionally either. Shego, my love, my life, I don't think I could ever hold anything you have ever done against you. I love you. Me being here should be proof of that," Kim cooed to me as she ran her fingers down my cheek.

I lean into her precious touch. I know she loves me. She leans in and places a warm loving kiss on my mouth. As she pulls back she turns over an positions me to where I am spooning her. As I drift off I hear Kim say, "I love you Shego."

I reply with a, "I love you too Kim."

The End

* * *

Sorry this is so badly written. This is probably a groan worthy story, but I'm proud of it! Tell me what ya think people! 


End file.
